Defuse Kit
| Alternate = Kit Defuse Kit Bomb Defusal Kit BDK | Usage = Decreasing bomb defusal time | Used = Counter-Terrorist }} The defusal kit is a Counter-Terrorist exclusive equipment used to decrease the defuse time of bombs. Overview Defuse Kits were added in BETA 5.0 (the bomb defusal scenario was added in BETA 4.0). It can only be purchased by Counter-Terrorists on bomb defusal maps. It halves the time required to defuse the bomb (five seconds instead of the usual ten). Unlike the Terrorist's C4, the Defusal Kit must be purchased, and does not have to be selected to be used. It is automatically used when defusing the bomb, and can be used an unlimited amount of times. If a Counter-Terrorist dies and has a Defuse Kit, any other Counter-Terrorist without a Defuse Kit can pick it up. It is often highly recommended to purchase a Kit as a Counter Terrorist to reduce the time it takes to defuse (this is especially helpful when "ninja" defusing) and to avoid being berated and insulted by your team in the event of a failed defuse. The defusal kit also help you gain some achievements in Source and ''Global Offensive''. If you do not have sufficient money in the first round, kill some enemies and go back to get one, or simply scavenge one from fallen teammates. This also applies to CTs that are low on funds. Prior to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, all CT bots will buy the defuse kit if sufficient money is available to them. Advantages *Decreases bomb defusal time by 50% *Inexpensive (costs $200 or $400 in Competitive mode in Global Offensive) Disadvantages *Makes the owner a priority target to the Terrorists (however, if everybody on the team owns one, this disadvantage vanishes) *When obtaining a Defuse Kit, you cannot drop it for other CTs to use and you can only purchase one. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Bomb Trivia * The database file name for this equipment is defuser. * In Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive, the defusing method consisting of entering the code. However, the player still uses the Defusal Kit. ** In a CS:GO trailer, a GSG-9 operative uses the defuse kit by cutting the wires instead of solving for the code. ** In the beta, the defusal kit was randomly given to two Counter-Terrorists. This was later removed and all CT players can either receive it for free in Casual mode or can purchase it in competitive mode. ** After the update, when a CT is defusing the bomb, he will use a multimeter attached to the C4 to "defuse" the bomb. * The Defusal kit is the standard equipment in Deleted Scenes. The player will automatically use it when defusing a bomb, and the defuse time is same as in multiplayer (5 seconds). However The Nuke can also be defused like the C4 but slower and the time needed to defuse is same as defusing C4 without a kit (10 seconds). * Similar to the C4 bomb, the defusal kit can be seen on the player in third-person (it is strapped on the waistline of the player). * The defusal kit is one of the constituents of the CT auto-buy kit on bomb defusal maps. * In the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero ''Tour of Duty campaign, the CT bots will never buy a defuse kit. However, they will pick it up if a defusal kit is dropped in their pathways. * In ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the code of the C4 (7355608) is written on the bag of the kit. Gallery External Links *CS:GO Defusal Kit at CSGO Replays Category:Equipment